Vintage Cards and Old Books
by Last-Babylonian
Summary: Coulson is alive! And is now thrown into a mission he's not prepared for...dating. Can a single mom and her 6-year-old son remind Phil that's he's more than an agent? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story for ****Avengers****! My first story is still a work-in-progress titled ****Honorary Avenger****, which is a HawkeyexOC story. If you're interested, then check it out! So I've decided that not only was it no fair to have Phil Coulson be killed, but he doesn't seem to be getting much love from people. So, ignore the fact that he died in the movie and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Encounters

Phil Coulson stood in the center of the Avengers as they all shouted various things ranging from exclamations to him being alive to death threats directed at Fury. He was also dealing with the death grip of Pepper's, Jane's, and Darcy's hugs as they cried in joy to him being alive. With a slight sigh, he carefully disentangled himself from the women's' grasps and held a hand up to silence everyone.

"I understand that you're all happy to see me and that you're all pissed at Director Fury, but threatening him would not be a wise decision. Now, if you don't mind, I would like it if we could all just calmly discuss what happened," Phil said in a controlled tone. The rest just nodded in agreement before scattering around and sitting. "Now, I was actually dead for a few minutes at a time. I flat lined a couple of times before they were able to stabilize me. In technicality, Director Fury did not lie to you. He was not made aware of my survival until after you guys left to go fight," Phil said as he looked at everyone individually. "I apologize for not informing you guys until now, but the doctors insisted that I recover completely before I was able to have any visitors. So in order to prevent such occurrences, I opted for no one to be informed of my survival. It was not fair of me to allow you guys to believe I was dead for the months that I was recovering," Phil said as he scratched at his cheek briefly in a rare show of embarrassment. He stood their stoically, waiting for someone to say anything. Clint shook his head before standing up and bringing Coulson into a hug.

"I'm just glad you aren't dead," Clint said quietly. Natasha joined in the hug as the three of them basked in the knowledge that their team was whole once again.

"So you're completely cleared?" Tony asked. Phil nodded yes with a quirked eyebrow. "Great! So now you can move into the tower with the rest of us! Make sure you have everything packed and ready to go by tomorrow afternoon if possible. Thanks!" Tony said with excitement as he stood up and patted Phil on the shoulder that wasn't injured. "C'mon Bruce, let's get back to our experiment!" Tony said as he walked towards the elevator. The rest of the group dispersed in similar fashions, but not before they told Phil that they were happy he was there. Clint and Natasha stayed behind though, causing Phil to quirk an eyebrow in question.

"You promised we'd go somewhere after the Loki incident was taken care of. Any place of our choosing," Natasha reminded with a slight smile. "And if you're up for it, we'd like to spend the day out with you," she continued with a slightly larger smile.

"I would like that," Phil said, his eyes softening into a smile. Clint whooped before heading to the elevator to go to his floor and change into civilian clothing. Natasha went to do the same and told Phil to change as well.

The three of them found themselves wandering around Central Park looking at everything that was going on. Clint watched the street performers do their performances with a smile on his face. Natasha was clinging to his arm while munching away on a bag of popcorn. Phil just watched his assets enjoy a day out. His musings were cut short however as he picked up the muffled sounds of crying. Clint and Natasha heard it as well and began to scan the area with Phil.

"Must be a kid, the pitch is wrong for a teen or adult," Natasha mused as she scanned the sidewalks. She didn't see any child that was alone and crying. "Not on the sidewalks," she reported to the guys.

"I'm not seeing any kid over by the food stalls that's crying. Well at least they're not alone and crying," he amended as he saw some brat screaming and crying for something while their parent ignored them. Phil noticed some small movement a short distance ahead and saw a small boy with tears running down his face.

"Over there," Phil said before he moved towards the boy. He approached slowly so as to not startle the boy. "Hey there kiddo," he said softly as he squatted down to be eye level with the little boy. The boy looked up quickly and blinked his green blue eyes in confusion. "Are you alright?" Phil asked in concern. The boy glanced over Phil's shoulder as he saw Natasha and Clint walk up. Natasha smiled softly as did Clint to show that they're harmless.

"My mommy and I were separated and now I can't find her," the little boy said quietly as he rubbed away a few tears. Phil smiled softly in understanding.

"That must be pretty scary. Why don't you let us help you find her?" Phil suggested as he gestured to himself and Clint and Natasha behind him. The little boy nodded after a moment of hesitation. "I'm Phil and those two are Clint and Natasha. What's your name?" Phil asked gently.

"I'm Lucas Lake," Lucas introduced with a bright and watery smile. Phil smiled in return before standing back up and offering his hand to the child. Lucas took the larger hand with his significantly smaller hand and allowed himself to be led towards the other two. Natasha squatted down and smiled at Lucas.

"What does you're mommy look like, sweetie?" Natasha asked. Lucas took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying.

"Mommy says that I look just like her only I'm a boy and she's a girl," Lucas answered with a bright smile. Clint chuckled as he listened to the answer.

"Well that's kinda helpful. What was she wearing?" Natasha said with a slight chuckle of her own. Lucas "oh'd" in understanding before he went back to thinking.

"She was wearing a blue headband and hoodie!" Lucas said after a few moments of thinking. Natasha nodded with a smile.

"Now that's even more helpful. Well, let's get to finding your mom," Natasha said as she stood back up and ruffled Lucas' messy brown hair. The quartet wandered around, keeping their eyes open for a woman matching Lucas' description. They wondered around for a good hour before they heard a distressed shout.

"Lucas!" A female voice shouted in urgency. Lucas looked around in a hurry and tried to locate where the voice was coming from. A frantic woman soon came into view looking around in distress. "Lucas where are you!?" she shouted again as she walked around in a circle. Lucas dropped Phil's hand before charging forward to his mom.

"Mommy!" Lucas shouted as he threw his arms out wide and ran. The woman swung around so fast that Clint rubbed his neck thinking she would have given herself whiplash. "Mommy!" Lucas shouted again.

"Oh Lucas!" the woman shouted as she ran forwards and embraced her son in a massive bear hug. "Oh don't you ever wander off again. I was so scared that something happened to you," the woman said as she drew her son closer to her. Phil, Natasha, and Clint walked up to the pair. The mother looked up in shock for a moment before smiling. "Thank you for helping my son. You have no idea how grateful I am," she said as she continued to hold her son.

"It was no trouble at all ma'am. We're just glad we could help," Phil said with a smile.

"Please let me repay you," she said after putting Lucas back on the ground and taking his hand. Clint, Natasha, and Phil merely shook their heads in disagreement. "Please," she insisted. Clint and Natasha exchanged looks before looking at their handler with identical smirks.

"Well it would be nice to know your name," Natasha replied. The woman blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh oops," she giggled nervously, "I'm Audrey Lake. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier," Audrey said as she brushed a loose bang out of her green blue eyes that matched her sons.

"I'm Phil Coulson," Phil said as he offered his hand. Audrey took it with a shy smile and blush. "This is Clint and Natasha," Phil said after he saw Audrey look towards the other two. Clint and Natasha nodded in greeting. Audrey smiled in return. She looked down at Lucas after feeling him tug insistently on her hand.

"What little man?" Audrey asked with a smile and slight laugh. Lucas looked up at his mom before looking towards the other three.

"Why don't they come over for dinner?" Lucas suggested. "That way we can say thank you," Lucas continued. Audrey just laughed and brought her son in front of her and rested her hands around his shoulders.

"Well, I think that's a wonderful idea. But only if you guys are comfortable with the idea," Audrey said as she looked at the three. Clint nudged Natasha slightly before stepping forward.

"Unfortunately, Nat and I already have plans. But Phil is available, and technically he's the one who found Lucas," Clint said with a smirk. Audrey looked towards Phil. Phil just stood there stunned at the actions of his two assets. It was Lucas who finally chimed in and broke the silence.

"Please Mr. Phil. Mommy makes the best lasagna in the whole world!" Lucas said as he bounced lightly in excitement. Phil's resolve crumbled under the bright smile of both mother and son and he agreed to have dinner with them.

"Great. Let me write down my address and a time," Audrey said before she went searching through her small bag to find her note pad. Information was exchanged and final "goodbyes" and "thank yous" were said before the group separated and went their separate ways.

"Alright you two, what was that all about?" Phil questioned after the three of them returned to the tower.

"What'cha mean boss man?" Clint asked in forced in innocence before he busted out laughing at the unimpressed look he received.

"You know we've been trying to get you out in the dating field for a while, so we thought we'd just make it easier on you," Natasha teased as she walked around Phil. "Besides, Audrey was good looking and you've always liked children," she added before she walked off. Phil just sighed and rubbed at his forehead in frustration. He raised his head and his eyes widened only a bit.

"I haven't been on a date in years," He said with a slight panic. "Wait, this isn't a date, this is just a 'thank you' dinner, nothing more," Phil reasoned before he sighed in defeat. "This is going to be awkward," he said under his breath.

**Well? What'cha think? Let me know if this is worth continuing! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So here is the "thank you" dinner that's totally not a date…but we all know that it is. So hopefully you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Giving it a Chance

Phil was interrupted from his "Super Nanny" viewing by his buzzer going off like crazy. With a sigh, he heaved himself off the couch and walked over to buzz up whoever was disturbing him. He knew that the only people who knew where he lived was Clint and Natasha, and his thoughts were proven correct when both just walked right in without knocking.

"May I help you two?" Phil asked in all of his stoic confusion. His eyebrows rose in question when he saw that Natasha had a bottle and a small bouquet of multicolor daisies. Clint just ignored his question and walked towards Phil's bedroom. Natasha walked over and gave Phil a quick kiss to the cheek before holding out her offerings. "You do realize that Audrey has a son and bringing wine would be highly inappropriate," Phil said as he carefully took the bottle and bouquet.

"It's not wine; it's sparkling apple cider so Lucas can enjoy it as well. And daises are harmless and make people smile. So shut up and go see if Clint has found anything appropriate for you to wear on your date," Natasha said before forcing Phil around and shoving him in the direction of his bedroom.

"It's not a date; it's a 'thank you' dinner, nothing more, nothing less. So I'm not going to be bringing any of this to Audrey's," Phil said as he walked over to the small coffee table and placed the items on it.

"Ok fine it's not a date. But you're still a gentleman and gentleman bring flowers to a woman's house," Natasha said with a tone of finality. Phil gave her a look that said she was being ridiculous before walking to his bedroom to remove Clint. He found Clint staring into his closet in contemplation before pulling out a black short sleeve button up and some jeans. "What do you think you're doing?" Phil questioned.

"I am making you look awesome in casual clothes, now shut up and let me concentrate," Clint said before smirking. "So are you nervous for your date?" Clint teased his handler. Phil pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"It's not a date, it's a 'thank you' dinner," Phil said for the second time that day. Clint rolled his eyes in reply. "Barton, I don't need your opinion on this," Phil said in a bland tone. "Besides, she might be seeing someone or married. Did you two take that into account?" Phil reasoned.

"Her left hand was ring free and we looked into her after you left. There is no evidence of there being a man in her life," Natasha said as she strolled into the bedroom. "There's no way out of this Coulson, we will win," she said with an evil smirk. Phil just huffed before allowing his assets to take control.

**Scene Change**

"Claire, shut up for more than five seconds and let me speak," Audrey laughed over the phone she was holding between her ear and shoulder. "His name is Phil Coulson and he watched after Lucas when he and I were separated by a group of people…Yes he's coming over for dinner so I can say thank him for helping Lucas…No it's not a date! Why would you ask that?...Well yeah I think he's attractive…I only met the man this afternoon!" Audrey conversed through her laughter. "Oh please, Claire, most guys don't want to be with a single mom. And if they don't like Lucas, then they're not worth my time…No Claire. Look I got to go; I have to finish getting things together. Yes I will call you tomorrow and let you know what happened," Audrey said with a sigh before hanging up.

"Mommy, when is Mr. Phil supposed to be here?" Lucas said as he stood in the kitchen doorway. Audrey checked the clock quickly before turning to her son with a smile.

"He should be here in ten more minutes. Did you clean up your toys from the living room?" Audrey asked as she went back to cutting vegetables for the salad.

"Yep!" Lucas said as he walked further into the kitchen and sniffed loudly. "I love lasagna," Lucas said with a smile. Audrey ruffled her son's hair before sending him to the fridge to get the salad dressing from the fridge. "Mommy, do you think Mr. Phil likes comic books?" Lucas asked as he put the dressing on the table.

"Mm, I don't know sweetheart. Maybe you can ask him over dinner," Audrey answered. For the next few minutes the duo finished setting the table together.

Phil stood in front of a small home that had a small front yard that a small Avengers bike laid on. Taking a deep breath, Phil raised his fist and rapped solidly on the door. He smiled when he heard Lucas shout that he was there excitedly. His smile widened when the door opened to reveal a smiling Audrey and a bouncing Lucas.

"Phil, come on in," Audrey said as she opened the door wider to allow him entry.

"Thank you. Oh, Natasha suggested that I bring these for you," Phil said as he offered Audrey the bottle of sparkling apple cider and the daisies. Audrey blushed lightly with a laugh. "I hope you don't think I'm being forward," he said a bit nervously.

"Oh no, this is really sweet and I love daisies," Audrey said before she brought the flowers to her nose to take an appreciative smell. "And Lucas loves sparkling cider," she continued. At the mentioning of sparkling cider, Lucas bounced even more in joy causing both adults to laugh. "Why don't we go to the dining room before he bounces himself out of his skin," Audrey said as she led Phil through the house to the dining room living room area.

"You certainly have a lovely home. It actually feels lived in unlike my apartment," Phil commented as he gazed at all of the pictures that were hanging from the wall. Audrey just threw him a quick smile before gesturing him ahead of her.

"Well thank you. I'll just be a moment, I'm going to put these in some water. Lucas, sweetie, why don't you show Mr. Phil where he'll be sitting," Audrey instructed her son. Lucas just smiled and nodded and took Phil's hand to lead him to his seat. "Alright, now we can eat," Audrey said as she walked back in to the dining room.

Dinner was filled with laughter and conversation as the trio enjoyed homemade food. "Mr. Phil, do you want to stay and watch The Pagemaster with us? Please Mr. Phil?" Lucas asked with his biggest puppy eyes. Audrey just started giggling as she watched Phil fake contemplation before looking at her with a quirked eyebrow in question.

"Please Mr. Phil," Audrey said with her own puppy eyes before she started laughing with Phil.

"Alright I'm in," Phil said before being hugged by an enthusiastic 6-year-old. Audrey got up and started to clear the table. "Oh here let me help," Phil said as he grabbed his own dishes and followed Audrey into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Phil," Audrey said with a smile as she just placed the dishes on the counter. "I'll take care of them later so just put them on the counter," Audrey said as she passed Phil to get some more dishes from the table. "Lucas sweetie can you set up the movie for me?" she received a positive reply before she continued cleaning up.

"So the TV is only used for movies and the news?" Phil asked. Audrey blinked in confusion before nodding her head yes.

"Lucas and I believe that TV spoils imagination. The only movies that Lucas watches are fantasy based movies," Audrey said with a shrug as she led Phil to the living room where Lucas was already waiting. "Alright alright, we can start the movie now," Audrey said before she bent down and started tickling her son. Lucas busted out giggling before he convinced his mom to stop. Phil just watched with a smile before taking a seat on the far left of the couch.

"Mr. Phil, can I sit next to you?" Lucas asked. Phil smiled and patted the spot next to him. With a smile, Lucas climbed onto the couch and cuddled into Phil's side with a content sigh. Phil wrapped an arm around the small boy with a chuckle. Audrey couldn't deny the warm feeling that swept over her as she watched Phil and her son. Shaking herself mentally, she took her seat in the middle of the couch and pressed play on the VCR.

The movie finished to smiles and the VCR was turned off by Audrey. Looking over to her guest and son, her smile widened and she pointed to Lucas when Phil raised an eyebrow. Looking down, Phil saw that Lucas had fallen asleep leaning against Phil's side.

"Just let me put him to bed real quick," Audrey said as she moved to carefully extract her son from Phil's side. Phil breathed deeply as he caught her lavender and vanilla scent. He turned his head to watch Audrey carry her son to his bedroom. Once she turned a corner, Phil threw his head into his hands.

"What are you doing, Coulson? You can't get attached. This was just a onetime thing. You can't put them at risk," Phil said under his breath. He brought his hands down and sighed. "You are screwed Agent," Phil said with a defeated sigh as he leaned his head onto the back of the couch.

"That's the first time Lucas has ever fallen asleep around someone else that's not me or his godmother," Audrey said softly as she walked around and sat back down. Phil shrugged slightly before smiling.

"I guess I just have a way with kids. I've always liked kids, they never cease to amaze me," Phil said just as softly. Audrey just nodded in understanding. "Lucas is an amazing kid. Just listening to him tonight reminded me why I work for the government," Phil continued. Audrey bit her lower lip before sighing slightly.

"You're the first man that's ever listened to him in interest instead of faking it. And you're the first man that's talked with Lucas as though he wasn't just a 6-year-old. So for that, I would love to thank you," Audrey said with a sincere smile.

"There's no need to thank me, Audrey. Lucas is a smart kid. And it's obvious where he received that intelligence," Phil said with a wink. Audrey blushed before she smirked.

"Why Phil, are you flirting with me?" She teased lightly. Phil just shrugged with a small smile. "Well a compliment deserves to be returned. You certainly look good in casual clothing," Audrey said with a giggle.

"Blame Clint for the wardrobe change. Both he and Natasha came into my apartment and took over," Phil said blandly.

"Well I'm glad they did," Audrey said. They spent a while just conversing about miscellaneous things before the clock in the living room chimed midnight. "Oh my god we've been talking for hours," Audrey said in shock. Phil seemed just as shocked before he cleared his throat and rose.

"I should probably get going then. No need to keep both of us up all night. And I still have paperwork, unfortunately," Phil said with slight regret. Audrey nodded in understanding before rising and leading Phil to the door. Both stood in the entry way and felt slightly awkward. Phil finally worked up the courage to say what he was thinking. "I would like to see you again. The both of you actually," Phil said quickly. Audrey looked up in slight shock. "I had a wonderful time, and I would hate it if we couldn't repeat this evening," Phil said with a gentle smile.

"Are you asking as a friend, or as something more? I have to ask because of my son. I don't want to get his hopes up," Audrey questioned. Phil nodded in understanding before taking one of her hands gently.

"As something more, I want to get know you and Lucas a lot better," Phil said as he looked into Audrey's green blue eyes. "First date, Friday night at six. I'll come pick you and Lucas up. Don't worry about dressing up," Phil said with a smile. "Now I really should get going before a search party is sent to find me," Phil said with a chuckle. Audrey giggled at his joke. "I'll see you Friday," Phil said as he stood in the open doorway.

"See you Friday," Audrey said softly with a smile. Phil smiled at her one last time before closing the door softly. "Oh my god," Audrey whispered as she leaned heavily against the wall. She bit her lower lip and smiled as she slid down onto the floor. What she didn't see was a mop of brown hair watching from around the corner as silently as possible.

Lucas did fall asleep while snuggled up against Phil, but he woke up a while ago and listened to his mom and Phil talk. He did a small celebratory dance when he heard that Phil wanted to try out a relationship with his mom.

**So the "thank you" dinner went smoothly and Phil and Audrey are going to see if they can have a relationship together. Give me your suggestions for where the three of them should go for their date! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finals are over and I can become a typing ninja! From now on till January 14, when school starts, I shall be giving you readers a constant stream of updates. Consider it like a Christmas present or holidays treat if you're not a Christmas person. And if you're neither then just enjoy! Tis the date chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Audrey watched her son bounce in excitement as he tried to sit still and wait for 6 o'clock to roll around.

"Sweetie, if you don't settle down you won't have any energy left for what Phil has planned," Audrey said as she grabbed her son around the middle and pulled him onto her lap with a smile. "And before you ask, I don't know what he has planned," Audrey said as she saw her son open his mouth to ask. "You're awfully excited for this. So what's this all about huh?" Audrey asked as she brought her son closer to her.

"It's the first date you've been on and Mr. Phil is awesome," Lucas replied like it was an obvious answer. Audrey quirked an eyebrow before planting a loud kiss on her son's temple and letting him go back to bouncing around the living room in excitement. Audrey lounged back onto the well-loved couch and watched her son. Audrey did a quick look at her son's attire and her own. Lucas bounced in his red conversed feet and fiddled with his matching red shirt that sported the Avengers symbol proudly on the front. His jeans had a tear in the knee that happened at school and he claimed wasn't his fault. Audrey herself was sporting a pair of pink converse that were slightly scuffed and a pair of simple flare leg jeans. Her red and pink stripped tank top was covered by a simple white zip up hoodie and she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She hoped they weren't too casual for what Phil had planned. Her musings were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell going off. "He's here he's here!" Lucas shouted in joy as he rushed to the door with Audrey hot on his heels.

Phil stood in jeans and a t-shirt with a lightweight jacket on and simple sneakers. "I guess I missed the converse memo," Phil teased as he spotted both pairs on the duo. Audrey just smiled and sent Lucas to get his jacket. "How long has he been bouncing around?" Phil asked as he walked in behind Audrey as she went to grab her wallet.

"He's been bouncing around like a Mexican jumping bean for the past hour," Audrey said with a smile. "He said that he's so excited because it's the first date I've been on and that you're awesome," Audrey said with a teasing tone.

"Well you can't argue with the kid about me being awesome," Phil joked before he was thrown off balance by a 6-year-old ball of energy. "Hey Lucas! How are you buddy?" Phil asked as he ruffled Lucas's hair.

"I'm really excited! So where are you taking us?" Lucas asked as he walked next to Phil out to the car.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Phil said as he walked over to his car and held the passenger door open for Audrey as Lucas climbed into the back seat. "Hopefully you guys enjoy this. I haven't been on a date in years, let alone a date with a kid included," Phil said as he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards their destination.

"I bet you have something great planned, Phil," Audrey said as she threw him a smile. Phil just shrugged and went back to navigating the roads. Audrey and Lucas weren't sure what to expect, but when they saw that they arrived at an indoor miniature golf course, Audrey couldn't help but giggle as Lucas started exclaiming how awesome this was going to be. "I haven't gone mini-golfing in so long. Phil this is perfect," Audrey said after she caught her breath from giggling.

"This is so cool!" Lucas exclaimed as they walked in and saw the black light course. "Mom, look at your hoodie!" Lucas said when he saw that his Mom's hoodie was glowing purple from the lights. Audrey looked down and just laughed lightly at the glow. Phil paid for the clubs and balls and led them to the first hole. Lucas was excited to play even though he had no idea how to. "Will you show me how to Mr. Phil?" Lucas asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure kiddo, and you don't have to call me Mr. Phil, I'm quite happy with just Phil," Phil said before he helped Lucas position his hands and his feet and then backed off to watch Lucas make a smooth hit. "Oh, almost," Phil said when he saw how close Lucas was to a hole-in-one. "Audrey, you're up," Phil said with a smile.

"Again, I have to state, I haven't played in a long time," Audrey warned as she set her ball down before moving to get herself ready.

"Want some help?" Phil offered with a bit of a flirty tone. Audrey looked at him with a coy look before saying sure with a wink thrown in for good measure. Phil moved around and wrapped his arms around Audrey and put his hands over hers. "Let's just move this hand up a little and widen your stance," Phil said as he gently nudged Audrey's hand and foot. "And there you go, all set," Phil said quietly in her ear. He backed away and watched as Audrey made a perfect hole-in-one shot.

"Awesome shot Mom!" Lucas said as he bounced in joy. He was watching as Phil and his Mom flirted and was enjoying the fact that everything was going great. The mini-golf game ended with Lucas winning and Audrey coming in second place. And as the winner, Lucas was allowed to decide what they ate for dinner. "Umm, burgers," Lucas said from his place in the back seat as Phil drove out of the parking lot of the mini-golf place.

"Burgers it is. I know a great little hole-in-the-wall joint that makes great chili cheese fries," Phil said with a smile as he looked at Lucas through the rear view mirror.

"You don't strike me as a junk food kind of guy," Audrey said as she turned slightly to watch Phil.

"I'm just like any other guy. I am quite happy to indulge in artery clogging food once in a while. And what my doctor doesn't know, won't get me in trouble," Phil said with a cheeky grin. Audrey and Lucas just laughed. They arrived at the small restaurant and ordered before Lucas and Audrey were sent to find a table and Phil stayed up front to get their orders.

"Are you having fun, Lucas?" Audrey asked her son who was sipping at his soda. Lucas nodded enthusiastically.

"This has been an awesome Friday night. Though I think you and Phil should go out just the two of you next time. Aunt Claire can watch me," Lucas said with a serious face. Audrey smiled lovingly at her son and cupped his cheek before ruffling his hair.

"What did I do to deserve such a great son?" Audrey said with a smile.

"I don't know, guess you're just lucky," Lucas said with a cheeky grin. Audrey rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh along with her son.

"Here we go, cheeseburger and fries for Lucas," Phil said as he placed the order in front of Lucas, "cheeseburger and chili cheese fries for me," he placed his order in front of his place, "and for the odd ball, we have a chicken sandwich with fries. The only woman I know who goes to a burger joint and gets a chicken sandwich," Phil said as he took his seat next to Audrey. Audrey stuck her tongue out before grabbing a french fry from her tray. "Come on, just one bite of chili cheese fries. You know you want to try them," Phil said as he held his fork up that was loaded with chili cheese fries. Audrey raised an eyebrow before leaning forward and taking the food. "Well?" Phil asked.

"Not bad. But I prefer my fries with gravy," Audrey said with a smirk. Phil rolled his eyes before engaging Lucas in a conversation about the Avengers. Audrey just enjoyed watching her son and Phil debate on individual skills of each Avenger and putting her two cents in once in a while. But before long, it was time to head back because Lucas was falling asleep in his seat and Phil had some work to finish up.

Phil watched from the doorway of Lucas's room as Audrey tucked Lucas in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to be a part of this small family. Audrey made her way quietly towards him and shut the light off, leaving the door ajar. The two adults made their way back to the front door quietly.

"Tonight was wonderful Phil. But I'm choosing what we do for our next date," Audrey said as she gave Phil a hug that he gladly returned. Phil pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow slightly in question.

"Oh really? Well I learned a long time ago to never argue with a woman so I guess I'll admit defeat on this," Phil teased as he watched Audrey's eye glitter in amusement. "So when should I come by? Or am I meeting you two somewhere?" Phil asked while keeping his arms wrapped loosely around Audrey's waist.

"Oh it's just going to be you and me. Lucas insists that we have a date that's just us. I have to call Claire before I settle on a time and date since I need to see when she'll be available to babysit. But hopefully it will be a time that works for us. Is that ok with you?" Audrey asked as she fiddled with the hairs at the back of Phil's neck.

"Sounds like a plan to me Audrey. I should get going, unfortunately paperwork doesn't do itself," Phil sighed lightly. Audrey smiled in sympathy before biting her lower lip. "You're not one of those women who doesn't believe in kissing on the first date are you?" Phil asked as he saw her bite her lip.

"Oh please, like I'd be one of those women," Audrey said with a smile before she leaned forward slightly. Phil met her halfway and kissed her lightly before pulling back slightly.

"I really need to go, but goddamn it's growing harder to leave," Phil said against her lips before sealing them together again in another kiss. "Ok I have to go right now," Phil started to say before Audrey herself yanked him back with a giggle and kissed him again. "Have…to… go," Phil said between kisses. His resolve gained the boost it needed when his phone started going off. "Coulson here," Phil answered while pointing at Audrey with a "behave" look. "Yeah, I understand sir, I'll be there soon," Phil replied before shutting his phone. "_Now_ I have to go. I'll be waiting for that call," Phil said before pecking her lips one last time and leaving.

Audrey watched from her front window as Phil pulled out of her driveway and then out of her neighborhood with a silly grin on her lips. "At least I know he can kiss now," Audrey said with a smirk.

**Gotta love first date kisses. Next chapter will be interrogation for Phil and Audrey about the date so stay tuned! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well tis time for an update! And like I promised the interrogation of both Phil and Audrey! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Tell Me Everything!

"Don't forget to call Aunt Claire and then Phil, Mommy. Because according to Greg and Susan, if you wait too long to call a guy then the guy no longer likes you. And we can't have that happen with Phil, Mommy," Lucas said as he and Audrey walked to the bus stop at the end of their street. Audrey looked down at her son with a confused frown.

"Sweetie, maybe you shouldn't be talking with Greg and Susan as much. I don't even want to know where they heard that. And I promise that I will call Aunt Claire and figure out a time that she can watch you and then call Phil. Now, your bus is coming. Have a good day, behave, and I'll be here to pick you up. Love you sweetheart," Audrey said as she knelt down to kiss her son's forehead.

"Bye Mommy!" Lucas said before he rushed to join the other kids in line. Audrey waved goodbye before turning around to head back to the house and get ready for work.

The library was a wonderful place to work and it was always a good morning when the cart wasn't bursting with returned or misplaced books. Audrey breathed in deeply as the smell of books assaulted her senses. "Good morning, Lucy," Audrey greeted her older colleague.

"Good morning, Audrey," Lucy replied with a smile. Audrey moved to the back room and hung up her coat before heading back to the front to take the cart of books to re-shelve them. She fell into the easy routine of re-shelving before she was startled out of it by the sudden appearance of her best friend, Claire.

"Hey sugar! So tell me everything about your date Friday! I was gonna ask over the weekend but I got busy with doing things around my house," Claire demanded while flipping her blonde hair out of her face. Audrey rolled her eyes in fond exasperation and smiled at her friend.

"Phil took Lucas and I to a mini-golf place and then we went to dinner at this small little burger joint because winner got to pick dinner and Lucas won," Audrey said with a content sigh. "He did everything right, Claire. And he's a great kisser," Audrey said with a smile and a wink.

"So he took both of you out? Wow, makes me think of that country song about the kid whose mom went on a ton of dates before his stepdad came into the picture. Oh my God, you guys are like that country song! That's so cute…and cliché," Claire said in excitement. Audrey just rolled her eyes before she continued her work. "So tell me about this Phil guy," Claire said as she followed after Audrey.

"He's in his late 30's, handsome in an average kind of way, and is amazing with Lucas," Audrey said as she kept shelving.

"Ok so that's the basics. What else can you tell me? I'm trying to get a mental image of this guy. Oh oh, do you have a picture!?" Claire asked excitedly. Audrey pulled out her cellphone and handed it over to her now bouncing friend. Claire quickly looked through her photos before finding a picture of Phil. "Not bad looking, but definitely not a hunk," Claire said before giving Audrey back her phone.

"He's also into superheroes which is a big plus if you ask Lucas. He works for the government but he didn't really go into details," Audrey continued before heading back to the front desk. "Oh, I need you to watch Lucas sometime this week if possible," Audrey said with a frown. "That is, if you can," she finished. Claire leaned against the front desk and waved a dismissive hand.

"I have Wednesday off so I can watch my little godson that night for you. Does that work for you?" Claire asked. Audrey shrugged her shoulders.

"It's mostly Phil I have to worry about. His schedule is a bit weird according to him," Audrey said. "But I'll give him a call during lunch and see if that works for him," Audrey said with a smile.

"Well I'll let you get back to work then. I'll see you Wednesday, just give me a time to be at your place," Claire said. And with a final goodbye, Claire left Audrey to her quiet work at the library.

Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower, Phil was actively avoiding all conversation about his date with Audrey and Lucas. "Come on, Phil. At least give Nat and me the overall date. You didn't even tell us where you took them!" Clint exclaimed in slight outrage. Phil rose an unimpressed brow before continuing his reading of a previous mission report.

"What's this about a date? Did our antisocial Agent go out with someone?" Tony asked in exaggerated wonderment. "So tell us about this woman who clearly has captured your fancy!" Tony demanded with a flourish. The other Avengers all looked at Phil with curious glances. Phil sighed in defeat, knowing it was better to just tell them then not.

"Her name is Audrey Lake and she has a 6-year-old son named Lucas. I took them to the indoor miniature golf course and then the small burger joint that you, Natasha, and I have gone to on many occasions," Phil said, directing part of his explanation to Clint.

"That was a great way to make a good first date," Steve chimed in. "Though, isn't it…well…awkward to date someone who has a child already?" Steve asked awkwardly. Phil just shrugged.

"Lucas is a great kid. And he's quite the fan of the Avengers," Phil said as he continued to read his report. Tony rolled his eyes before asking what he really wanted to know.

"So this Audrey, is she hot? And please tell me you kissed her!" Tony exclaimed. Steve shot him a glare while Bruce rolled his eyes at his science bro. Thor merely watched in amusement.

"Audrey is a beautiful woman both inside and out and has a wonderful attitude about her. And yes, I did kiss her, several times actually," Phil replied in a forced bored tone. Clint and Natasha high-fived discreetly before congratulating Phil on a date well done then left to go train.

"Son of Coul, do you plan on seeing this woman again?" Thor asked loudly.

"I am. Audrey has to check in with her friend to see when she can watch Lucas. Once that's done, she'll call me and see if that day works," Phil replied with his signature half smile.

"So it's just gonna be the two of you?" Bruce asked over the rim of coffee. Phil nodded yes before looking at the mild-mannered man.

"Lucas insists that it just be me and Audrey this time. He really is a great kid," Phil said with a true smile. The morning passed with Phil ignoring Tony's inappropriate questions and answering the other's questions. He even went as far as to show the team a picture he had of Audrey.

Lunchtime rolled around and Phil was jarred out of his report reading by his phone going off. "Coulson here," He answered automatically.

"Hey Phil, it's Audrey," Audrey's airy voice replied with a slight giggle. "Do you always answer your phone that way?" she asked with another giggle.

"Hey Audrey, and yes I always answer my phone that way. So what can I do for you?" Phil asked as he moved his report away so he can focus on the conversation.

"I was just calling to see if Wednesday evening would be alright for our date? It's the only night this week that Claire has off to watch Lucas," Audrey said with a slight hint of concern in her voice. Phil quickly pulled up his schedule mentally and checked Wednesday night.

"I can do Wednesday evening. Say, around, 6:30-ish? Do you want me to come pick you up?" Phil asked.

"6:30 will work perfectly. And a pick up would be amazing. Besides, Lucas would be a bit upset if you didn't at least say 'hi' to him," Audrey teased over the phone. Phil chuckled before replying in an almost knowing way that Lucas would indeed be upset that Phil didn't at least see him.

"So what are you planning for Wednesday?" Phil asked in interest.

"Nuh uh, that's my little secret. But I will tell you that you should wear those jeans again," Audrey said with a flirty tone.

"Only if you wear a dress on our date," Phil replied with an equally flirty tone. He heard Audrey hum in the background before relenting with a fake exasperated tone. "So it's a deal. I wear jeans and you wear a dress. I can't wait," Phil said with a content smile.

"Neither can I. Well I need to get to my lunch before my break is over and I deal with a group of hyper kids for reading circle. I'll see you Wednesday at 6:30," Audrey said with a cheery tone.

"See you then, Audrey," Phil said before hanging up the phone with a smile. Steve was the only one left and he sent a smile at Phil.

"You're totally smitten by her," Steve accused lightly with a smile.

"By her, and her son is definitely working his way into my heart as well. I only hope that when they find out what I do for a living, that they'll still be part of my life afterwards," Phil said with a barely heard sigh. "I have to speak with the Director before I do tell her about my job. Thankfully he does owe me a large favor," Phil said as he lightly rubbed at the shoulder that Loki stabbed through.

"I'm sure that if you're honest with her and her kid, that they'll be more willing to listen to you," Steve said before getting up and patting the agent on the shoulder lighter and heading off to the gym. Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose before going back to his reports.

"I can only hope that she'll stay," Phil said to no one.

**Next chapter will be the date! And that's when everyone will find out what the deal is with Lucas's father. If you have any suggestions for reasons why Lucas's father isn't part of the picture or the date that Audrey and Phil go on, then please let me know. And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well apparently I just suck at updating on a regular basis. But I'm only human so I guess I can just deal with it. Hopefully you guys can forgive me for not updating as often. But I will get better about updating. So enough with all of this; on to the story!**

Chapter 5: Tiramisu Story Time

Phil straightened his jacket minutely before ringing the doorbell at Audrey's. He smiled when he heard Lucas and his excitement that he was there. What he wasn't expecting was for a blonde haired woman to answer the door with a questioning look on her face. Phil raised an eyebrow in confusion as well before it was replaced with a bright smile as Lucas came running down the hall.

"Hi Phil!" Lucas said in excitement as he hugged Phil around the waist. Phil ruffled his hair in affection.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Phil asked as he let Lucas bring him into the house.

"I'm great! Aunt Claire and I are going to build a fort in the living room and watch a movie during dinner," Lucas said as he led Phil into the living room with the blonde woman following behind in curiosity. Phil felt like twitching under the scrutiny that the woman was giving him but he suppressed that feeling.

"And that's where I introduce myself. I'm Claire, this little devil's godmother," the blonde woman introduced with a bright smile, offering her hand for a hand shake. Phil felt himself relax and introduced himself to Claire. "Audrey got out of work later than she expected so she's running just a bit behind on getting ready," Claire explained for why Audrey wasn't in the room. Phil just waved a dismissive hand and said it was alright before his attention was diverted to Lucas who was talking excitedly about his day at school. Claire watched how Phil and Lucas interacted before sneaking off to go to Audrey's room. "He really is great with Lucas," Claire said as a way of greeting as she walked into the bedroom. Audrey's head popped out of her bathroom with a confused look before it disappeared again.

"I told you he was great with Lucas. Do I look alright?" Audrey asked as she walked out of the bathroom for an opinion. Her halter top dress flared out at the knees with a sweetheart neckline that showed off just enough skin. The periwinkle color complimented her pale skin and her simple silver jewelry gave her the elegant and simple look she loved. Her brown hair was piled ontop of her hair in a stylized bun that was accented with a butterfly clip.

"You look gorgeous, love," Claire said with a smile. "You gonna wear the lilac heels with it?" Claire asked as she looked in her best friend's closet for the shoes before taking them out of her closet. Audrey snatched the heels out of her friend's hand and sat on her bed to put them on. "And by the way, I take back what I said about Phil being average. He's actually pretty good looking if you ask me. He definitely is more built than I thought," Claire said with a giggle.

"I really don't want to say this, but, I told you so," Audrey said with a wink and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"You are so mature, Audrey. I think Lucas may be more mature than you," Claire said as she followed Audrey out of the bedroom. Audrey just shrugged her shoulders before walking into the living room.

"I am so sorry about taking so long," Audrey said as she walked into the living room. Phil stood up from the couch and just shrugged his shoulders. He brought her into a hug and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's alright, hon, no need to worry. I was having fun talking with Lucas anyways," Phil said with a charming smile. "So are we ready to go?" Phil asked. Audrey nodded yes before the quartet moved to the door. Audrey put on her jacket before kneeling down to be eye level with Lucas.

"Alright, now you behave for Aunt Claire, and don't forget that you have school tomorrow so no staying up late," Audrey said before kissing him on the forehead and standing back up.

"Don't worry, I know the rules. Junk food and no bath and bed at midnight," Claire said with a joking tone. Audrey just rolled her eyes before walking out of the door with Phil.

"Alright so where are we going?" Phil asked as they drove out of the neighborhood. Audrey just winked and started giving him directions to the restaurant. After half an hour the couple arrived at a small little Italian restaurant. "I've never been here before," Phil said as he opened Audrey's door for her.

"It's a family owned restaurant with amazing tiramisu," Audrey said as they walked up to the restaurant. The restaurant was designed warmly with a calm atmosphere and soft lighting.

"Audrey!" A voice called from the kitchen area. Audrey smiled and laughed as a plump woman waddled out of the kitchen with her arms wide open. "Oh it's wonderful to see you, sweetheart," the woman said with a warm hug.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Mama Rosa," Audrey said with a smile.

"And who is this handsome young man? Are you finally dating someone?" Mama Rosa asked with a sly smile. Phil just chuckled before introducing himself politely. "Oh sweetie, you gotta keep this man. I tell you what, desert is on me tonight," Mama Rosa said before kissing Audrey on the cheek and waddling back to the kitchen. After being sat, Phil gave Audrey a questioning look and smile while Audrey just blushed and moved some bangs out of her face.

"Mama Rosa is an old family friend that is of the belief that I need to get some meat on my bones. And she knows I love her tiramisu so I can't say no," Audrey explained. Phil just chuckled before ordering some wine and starting the conversation. Dinner passed with light conversation and a good dose flirting added in before desert was brought in. Phil bit his lip lightly before asking the question that has been bugging him for a while.

"Audrey," Phil started, getting Audrey's attention, "I want to ask you something, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Phil said as he watched Audrey place her wine glass down slowly and folded her hands in her lap.

"You want to know what happened with Lucas' father," Audrey said softly. Phil just nodded his head yes. Audrey sighed lightly before bringing her hands onto the table and fiddled with her wine glass.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm alright with not knowing," Phil said as he covered Audrey's other hand.

"No, you deserve to know what happened," Audrey said as she looked at Phil with a small smile. "Greg and I were close friends. And in high school, our friends were all sleeping around and bragging about it while we didn't. We were both of the belief that the first time should be with someone you trust. And that's when Greg suggested that we be each other's first," Audrey said with a shrug before taking a sip of wine. Phil nodded his head in understanding. "I thought it was a good idea and we even told our parents about it because we wanted our parents to know what was going on. My parents weren't that concerned because they believed we were responsible and trusted our decision and Greg's parents just shrugged," Audrey continued.

"You told your parents that you were going to have sex?" Phil asked in shock. Audrey just shrugged and said yeah. "Wow, I never told my parents about my first time," Phil said with a chuckle. Audrey just giggled. "So you and Greg were close friends that trusted each other. So what happened?" Phil asked.

"We took the precautions that we could. I was on birth control and we used a condom. But it was just one of those freak accidents that happen few and far in between. The condom broke and my birth control failed," Audrey said with a pout. "I've always been happy that my parents understood that we took precautions. When I started having morning sickness, my mom bought the test and when it turned out positive, she just nodded her head and said ok. My dad took it in stride and then supported me when I said that I wanted to keep the baby," Audrey said with a soft smile. "Greg was with me throughout everything as well. He went to all the classes and even was there when I gave birth to Lucas. But I knew he wasn't ready to be a father. I was always talking about being a mom and stuff so I felt that I was ready to be a mom. And I wasn't about to let Greg force himself to do what he felt was 'the right thing to do'. So I told him that he didn't have to. He was grateful that I wasn't forcing him to become something he wasn't ready for," Audrey explained. Phil watched as all the emotions flashed across her face as she remembered her time being pregnant.

"So if everything worked out, then why isn't Greg in the picture?" Phil asked cautiously.

"That was his choice. He felt that if he wasn't going to be there from the very beginning, then he won't interfere with any man that comes in. We've traded e-mails and I've sent him pictures but that's all he's ever asked for," Audrey said before taking another sip of her wine. Phil followed her example and grabbed his wine glass.

"Well, if you ask me, I think that you are a wonderful mom. And though I'm sure you've been sneered at for being a teen mom, I don't think you had Lucas too early," Phil said softly with a smile. Audrey just blushed and smile at the compliment. "And you were one hundred percent right about this tiramisu," Phil said with a light tone. Audrey just started to giggle and smile brightly.

They got back to Audrey's home around 10 after going for a walk around a park and just talking. Claire was lounging in the living room watching TV when she heard the couple walk in. "Hey, you two look like you had a good time," Claire said as she turned the TV off and walked over to the couple. "Lucas helped pick up and make dinner, he set up his backpack for tomorrow, and went to bed at 8 like he's supposed to," Claire said before Audrey could ask. "Now, I am off because I have work tomorrow. Good night hon, I love you, and it was great to meet you Phil," Claire said as she hugged both before heading out.

"Another one of my saving graces when I was pregnant. She was in the delivery room and kept cracking jokes while I was giving birth that I practically laughed Lucas out," Audrey giggled. Phil chuckled as he imagined Audrey laughing while giving birth. "She's been a big part of Lucas' life. She practically demanded that she be the godmother," Audrey said with a smile as she quietly walked to Lucas' room with Phil trailing behind. Audrey quietly walked in and kissed her sleeping son's forehead before standing back up and walking over to Phil. Phil smiled at Audrey before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I think I should thank Greg if I ever meet him," Phil said as he pulled back from the kiss. Audrey looked at him in confusion with a small pout. "Because if he was in the picture, then I wouldn't be standing here with you in my arms and kissing you," Phil explained before slanting his lips against Audrey's again. Audrey smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes to savor the moment. What neither of them realized was that Lucas was awake and smiling like a loon at the couple that were kissing gently in his doorway. He did a small fist pump before going back to sleep.

**And there you have it ladies and gents. I figured I'd make the situation with Lucas' father minimal because I don't plan on bringing him into the story. So tell me what I should write for the next chapter! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! So week two of my last semester for my associates went off without a hitch…though my chemistry 2 class still sucks! But I have not forgotten my stories so keep an eye out for my updates! Now I had a couple of issues coming up with something to write for this chapter, but then I realized that I haven't gone in depth about the connection between Phil and Lucas. So with that in mind, I decided to write…the guy's day! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Just Us Guys

Phil let out a soft sigh of relief as he placed the last sheet of paperwork into the outbox with the rest of the last mission's report forms. He still could not understand how a group of 6 people could cause so much paperwork. But when that group consists of a demigod, a living legend that kinda lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assasins, and a genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, then he supposed he could understand the amount of paperwork. But now he could spend the day doing something he enjoyed doing, too bad he didn't know what to do on the now open Saturday. He groaned aloud when his phone started going off.

"Coulson here," He answered with a bland tone.

"Hi Phil!" three voices said over the phone causing Phil to smile when he recognized the voices. "You're on speaker honey, with me, Lucas, and Claire," Audrey's said with a giggle.

"What can I do for you three?" Phil asked with a smile as he leaned back in his office chair and put one hand behind his head.

"Alright so I want to steal Audrey for a girl's day out but we have a 6-year-old boy here who thinks that it's far too girly for him to join us and give us the male opinion we need," Claire said, adding an exaggerated tone when discussing Lucas's reluctance. Phil chuckled as he listened to Lucas make gagging noises in the background and Audrey laugh at him and Claire. "So we were all sitting here trying to figure out what to do with the little terror, and that's when Lucas came up with a brilliant idea," Claire continued before Lucas chimed in.

"You and I can have a guy's day while Mommy and Aunt Claire have a girl's day!" Lucas said with enthusiasm.

"That is if you're available today," Audrey chimed in knowingly. Phil's smile just kept growing as he listened to their idea.

"Well you're in luck; I just finished the last of my paperwork and was thinking of what I was going to do now. So by the sounds of it, I'm going to have a guy's day with Lucas. I'll head over in a couple of minutes," Phil said while checking the clock quickly.

"Yay! We're going to have lots of fun!" Lucas shouted excitedly before the sound of his running footsteps could be heard. "See you when you get here, Phil!" Lucas's shout was slightly quieter as he got further away from the phone.

"I wish you luck, Phil," Claire said with chuckle, "See ya when you get here," Claire said.

"Why did she wish me luck?" Phil asked in a fake scared tone.

"She is of the belief that Lucas has too much energy on a good day. But she also works a lot of hours a week so she's typically tired. No need to worry, though I suggest you wear comfortable shoes, Lucas has been wanting to go to the aquarium for the past few weeks so he might ask you to take him," Audrey said.

"The aquarium sounds like a good idea. It's been awhile since I just watched fish and relaxed. I'm heading out now so I'll see you in a few minutes," Phil said as he walked into the elevator to head down to the garage in Stark Tower. "Alright, bye," Phil said after listening to Audrey's goodbye. "JARVIS, can you inform the others that I'm going out for the day, please?" Phil asked the AI.

"Of course Agent Coulson, have a lovely day," JARVIS's computerized British voice replied. The drive to Audrey's home was quick and soon Phil was knocking on the door to the small and well-loved home. He was only slightly ready for the whirlwind known as Lucas as he came bursting through the door and latch onto Phil's waist.

"Whoa there buddy, no need to tackle me," Phil chuckled as he regained his footing and ruffled Lucas's hair.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited," Lucas said with a sheepish grin. Phil just hugged the boy briefly with a smile. He couldn't blame the kid; he was pretty excited as well. "So can we go to the aquarium? Please please please?" Lucas asked with big puppy eyes.

"Aquarium sounds like fun. What are you most excited to see there?" Phil asked as the two of them walked into the house.

"The octopus or the jellyfish, I think they look so cool," Lucas said with a smile. His smile grew as he watched Phil greet Audrey with a hug and a kiss.

"Alright enough sap, let's hit the shops girly," Claire said as she hugged Phil briefly before linking arms with Audrey. "I'm hosting a small get together, care to tag along?" Claire asked before the ladies got into Claire's truck.

"Give me a time and a place and I'll see if I can. Is there any particular reason for the get together?" Phil asked as he held the back door of his nondescript sedan for Lucas to get in.

"I finally finished remodeling the place so I felt that it needs to have a celebration," Claire said with a smile. "I'll give Audrey the time and have her play messenger pigeon for ya. Have fun you two!" Claire said before she and Audrey climbed into the truck and drove off.

"Alright, so now that the girls are gone, it's time for us guys to have some fun," Phil said as he watched Lucas bounce in excitement in the backseat.

"Thanks for taking me to the aquarium, Phil," Lucas said as they stood in line for admission.

"No problem kiddo, I told your mom that it's been awhile since I've just watched the fishes," Phil said as he ruffled Lucas's hair slightly before resting his hand on his shoulder. Lucas leaned into Phil's side with a smile. "Alright, so where to first?" Phil asked as they walked in and looked at the possible directions to go.

"Let's go to the coral reef," Lucas said after looking at the different paths. "Mom's favorite fish are coral reef fish," Lucas said as he looked at the different coral fish.

"I can understand that," Phil said with a smile. "Look at this guy," Phil said as he lifted Lucas up to show him a starfish that was stuck on the wall of the aquarium up high. Phil smiled as he watched Lucas stare in awe that the fish he couldn't see from his level. Lucas rested his head on Phil's shoulder as they kept walking around the coral reef area. "You ok buddy?" Phil asked in slight worry when Lucas let out a sigh.

"I'm fine. I just wonder if this is what it's like to have a daddy," Lucas said with a small smile. "Look look look! It's pufferfish!" Lucas said excitedly as he pointed at a puffed up pufferfish that was swimming around. Phil just watched Lucas, contemplating how to handle the current situation he found himself in. "There's a lot of funny looking fish," Lucas laughed before gasping at the sight of an octopus crawling along the bottom. They stayed in the coral area for a while before moving to the touch pools.

"Come on buddy, they won't hurt you," Phil said as he felt the slippery smooth skin of a stingray. He watched in slight amusement at the hesitancy of Lucas to feel the rays. "I promise they won't hurt you," He said as he gently guided Lucas to sit next to him. Gently explaining how to touch them, he watched as Lucas finally touched a passing ray. "See, nothing bad, just a little slimy," Phil said with a chuckle.

"They were slimy. I'm going to go pet the sea stars and urchins," Lucas said before walking over to the tanks that contained the critters he mentioned. Phil kept a close eye on Lucas as he felt the urchins.

"He's a well-behaved little boy, you must be so proud," A woman said as she watched Lucas thank the aquarium worker.

"Oh he isn't mine," Phil said in slight shock.

"So he's your…?" The woman left off in question.

"I'm in a relationship with his mother. We're having a guy's day," Phil explained as he kept watching Lucas.

"Wow, most guys wouldn't dream of being left alone with the kid. His mom is one lucky lady," the woman said in shock.

"Yeah, but he's a great kid. I'm really starting to love him," Phil said with a smile.

"Well I wish you luck with your relationship," the woman said before walking off.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked as he walked back over to Phil.

"I don't know, but she thinks you're a well-behaved little boy," Phil said as he tickled Lucas. "Ready to see the sharks?" Phil asked after he finished tickling Lucas.

"Yeah!" Lucas shouted in joy as he grabbed Phil's hand and dragged him towards the sharks. "Mommy is terrified of sharks. If one gets too close to the glass, Mommy moves away from it," Lucas said with a giggle.

"Well you won't have to worry about me. Sharks aren't that scary," Phil said as he thought about the different things he's seen and dealt with in S.H.I.E.L.D. "So what else do you like to do? We haven't really talked about things you like to do," Phil asked as he and Lucas strolled through the shark exhibits.

"I love animals so going to the zoo is a lot of fun. Umm, I like to play outside; climbing trees and running around," Lucas said. "What do you like to do?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"I don't get to do much due to work, but whenever I get some free time I like to go walking around Central Park," Phil said with a shrug, hiding a wince when his shoulder twinged at the pull on his scar tissue.

"Maybe we can all go for a picnic? Mommy and I love to go on picnics and fly kites and play games all day. Then when we get home we have hot cocoa and make s'mores in our fireplace. I think it'd be a lot more fun if you joined us," Lucas said with soft smile.

"You sure you want me to join in? It certainly sounds like a tradition you and your mom have and cherish," Phil asked as both of them sat down and watched the sharks. Lucas shifted closer to Phil and cuddled into his side.

"I really want you to join us. Mommy and Aunt Claire told me about my Father and everything that happened. I don't understand some of it but it still makes me sad that my Father didn't want to be around," Lucas said as he hugged Phil as tightly as he could. Phil looked down at Lucas and brought the boy onto his lap. "I like having you around. It makes the idea of not having a dad less painful because you do things that dads do with their kids," Lucas mumbled.

"Hey, no sad faces," Phil said as he lifted Lucas's chin so he can see his face. "Your mom told me about him too. Now while I'm not the biggest fan of him right now, I am happy he's not in the picture," Phil said with a soft smile.

"Why?" Lucas asked quietly in confusion.

"Because if he was in the picture, then I wouldn't be having a great day out with you, I wouldn't be dating your mom, I just wouldn't be here. And I'm so glad that I am here," Phil explained with a large smile. Lucas gave him an answering smile before hugging Phil around the neck. Phil chuckled and hugged the boy back just as tightly. "And if you want me to be a part of something that you think is important, then never hesitate to say so," Phil said as Lucas pulled away.

"You got it," Lucas said. With smiles all around, Phil and Lucas finished their trip through the aquarium and headed back to the home. "Mom and Aunt Claire aren't back yet," Lucas said in confusion.

"That's because girls will take a whole day to go shopping," Phil said with a laugh. Lucas scrunched his nose up at the idea of shopping for an entire day. "So, since it's still just us guys, what do say we go and do what guys do best and just relax," Phil suggested as they walked into the home. "Because I am slightly tired from our excursion to the aquarium," Phil admitted with an exaggerated groan as he flopped onto the couch with Lucas.

The scene that Audrey walked in on made her smile lovingly. Phil and Lucas were on the couch sleeping as the main menu of Labyrinth showed on the TV. With quiet footsteps, Audrey moved to the TV to turn it off before grabbing the throw blanket off the back of a chair and placing it over both of them. The sudden weight made Phil wake up from his nap.

"Hey sleepyhead," Audrey said softly with a smile. "You and Lucas have fun?" Audrey asked. Phil blinked a few times then stretched before carefully shifting Lucas off his lap and onto the sofa before standing up.

"It was fun," Phil said around a yawn as he followed Audrey into the kitchen where she was setting up the coffee pot. "You and Claire have fun?" Phil asked.

"It was pretty fun. She and I both like to craft so we went to a bunch of craft stores getting some ideas for future projects," Audrey said before wrapping her arms around Phil's neck and kissing him lightly. Phil hummed in satisfaction while wrapping his arms around her waist. "You and Lucas talk about anything interesting? Or did you both just stare at the fishes?" Audrey asked with a slight tease.

"We actually did have a conversation that wasn't about fish," Phil said with a slight frown. Audrey's smile faded in concern as she watched Phil's expression. "We talked about his father a couple of times. The first time he brought it up was just an innocent mentioning of him wondering if it was like having a dad and the other was more serious," Phil said as he brought Audrey closer to him. "He told me about your picnics and said that I need to join next time. I asked if he really wanted me to join because the way he talked it sounded like something really special for you guys. From there he told me about how you and Claire told him about Greg and that he was confused on why his father wasn't around," Phil explained. Audrey sighed in defeat and rested her forehead against Phil's collarbone.

"I'm so sorry you were put into that situation," Audrey apologized softly. "This is why I've been afraid to start a relationship because of Lucas and what went on with Greg," Audrey said. Phil moved her back a little and brought her chin up to look at him.

"I told Lucas the same thing I told you on our date last week. I'm glad that he's not in the picture because then I wouldn't be. And that if there's anything he wants me to be a part of, then I'd be happy to join in," Phil said with a soft smile. "You and Lucas have been amazing to me and I can only hope that things keep going as well as they are. Because you two have established a large place in my heart in just a month that it still leaves me wondering how it was possible. Just ask Clint or Natasha, I don't let people in very easily," Phil said with a gentle smile. Audrey's blue-green eyes glistened lightly with unshed tears as she listened to Phil.

"Oh Phil," Audrey said before kissing him deeply. "You have certainly taken a large place in both of our hearts as well. And I'm with you, I hope things keep going as well as they are," she said after pulling away. The two stayed in the kitchen just holding one another. Their peaceful moment was interrupted by Phil's phone going off.

"Coulson here," Phil said with slight irritation. "Can't one of you control them?" he asked with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why exactly did no one stop him before he built it?...That sounds like a personal problem, Natasha, and you should know better than to let Clint and him be in the same room together without supervision…Fine, but you and Clint owe me," Phil said before snapping the phone shut violently. "Well there goes my Saturday. At least they didn't call when Lucas and I were out," Phil said with a huff.

"Sounded slightly serious, is everything ok at work?" Audrey asked in concern.

"Just Natasha not keeping a better eye on Clint and another coworker; the two of them are causing trouble and she gave up trying to stop them," Phil explained while shrugging his coat on. "Those two idiots are going to cause more paperwork for me to fill out," he grumbled.

"Let me know when you have time off?" Audrey asked as she walked with Phil to front door.

"I will," Phil promised before stealing a quick kiss and leaving. Tony Stark and Clint Barton had a lot of explaining to do when he got back to the tower.

**So this turned into an emotional chapter. But it was needed I think. Next chapter, Audrey and Lucas find out about Phil's job as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. See how this situation is dealt with! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally have some free time to update so here is the long overdue update ya'll have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: That's So Cool!

"Mommy, Phil is on the TV fighting with the Avengers!" Lucas shouted in shock and awe as he watched the news. Audrey rushed out of the kitchen with flour all over her apron. Her eyes matched her son's in wideness as she saw Phil discuss something with Captain America before shooting at a Doom bot that was behind the Captain. "Why didn't he tell us he works with the Avengers!? That is possibly the coolest thing ever!" Lucas said with excitement as he watched Phil fight hand-to-hand with one of Doom's lackeys and easily taking the man down. Lucas turned from the TV to stare at his mom who was rooted to the spot she stood on. "Mommy?" Lucas asked in concern.

"He works with the Avengers," Audrey said before shakily making her way to the couch and sitting heavily on it. "He…" she couldn't even finish her sentence due to shock. Lucas watched his mom with growing concern.

"Are you going to be ok, mommy? Wait, you aren't thinking about not seeing Phil are you?" Lucas asked in fear as he rushed from his place next to the coffee table and over to his mom. "He might not have told us to protect us? It's just like in those silly spy movies Aunt Claire watches, where the spy can't talk about his job or he'll have to kill that person," Lucas tried to reason in his six-year-old mind. Audrey snapped out of her daze at the logic of her son's statement before smiling at her son.

"Oh sweetie, it all depends on how Phil explains himself for not telling us. But I'm not thinking about leaving him," Audrey soothed with a gentle smile. "But he does have some explaining to do," Audrey said with a smirk before both of them returned their attention to the news to watch the Avengers take out the Doom bots and hired goons.

"Mommy, I think the cookies are burning," Lucas piped up randomly as he smelled something burning.

"Oh shoot!" Audrey shouted as she leapt off the couch and flew to the kitchen.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Phil surveyed the tired superheroes that were scattered around the communal floor of the Tower. They were all in various states of bruised and cut but nothing that medical needed to worry about. Phil himself was in slight pain as his shoulder throbbed due to the strain. Everyone groaned aloud as Phil's phone went off.

"Fury can't leave us alone for five minutes can he?" Stark growled in annoyance.

"Coulson here," Phil replied with a barely suppressed growl.

"You wouldn't believe what Lucas and I just saw on the news," Audrey's voice teased through the phone. Phil's eyes widened and the others watched in slight worry as Phil's stoic demeanor disappeared instantly.

"I swear I was going to tell you both on our next date. I needed to get permission from the director before I could tell you," Phil explained in a rush. His heart pounded in anxiety and slight fear that his relationship was over.

"Phil, calm down. I'm not mad at you, I understand that this isn't something that you can talk about, but now that I know, will you explain some things to me and Lucas?" Audrey soothed before asking in slight worry. Tony, being the closest to Phil, heard Audrey's question and snatched the phone right out of a stunned Phil's hand.

"Hey, Tony Stark here, why don't you come over and bring your kid and we'll explain everything over a nice cup of coffee," Tony said smoothly.

"Um, come over as in come to Stark Tower?" Audrey asked in shock.

"Well do you know of any other place where the Avengers live?" Stark said sarcastically. Phil glared at Tony before snatching his phone back.

"Ignore Stark, he's a moronic genius. But since he's invited, I think the sooner I explain everything the better. Just tell the security guard that Agent Coulson asked for you. If you have any trouble just ask for JARVIS," Phil said.

"Um alright. I suppose we'll see you soon," Audrey replied in uncertainty.

Phil paced in concern while the Avengers watched in varying degrees of amusement. Clint and Natasha were the most amused of them all. The elevator disturbed the tense silence and Phil stopped pacing to see Audrey and Lucas walk out. "Audrey, Lucas," Phil said as he walked over. Lucas smiled and ran towards Phil. Phil laughed as Lucas attached himself to his waist and started firing off question after question. The rest of the people laughed right along as Lucas seemed to bounce out of his skin in excitement. "One question at a time kiddo," Phil teased. Audrey slowly made her way into the area, wary of everyone looking at her. "Audrey, you don't have to be afraid of them," Phil said lightly with a smile. "Come here," Phil said as Lucas detached himself and let his mom be pulled into Phil's arms.

"I am currently in Stark Tower, surrounded by real life superheroes, and dating someone who works with them. I think I have the right to be a bit tense," Audrey said right before Phil kissed her.

"All things considered, you're handling it well," Natasha chimed in. Lucas wheeled around and saw both Natasha and Clint smirking at him.

"I met real life superheroes and I didn't even know it!" Lucas said in awe as he ran over to hug Natasha who crouched down to hug him in return. "Thanks for setting my mom and Phil up," Lucas said to both Clint and Natasha who winked in reply.

"Come on, let's get you introduced to everyone," Clint said as he lead Lucas to meet the others while Phil and Audrey talked.

"So you were already planning on telling me about S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers on our next date," Audrey summarized from Phil's explanation of protocol. Phil nodded yes in reply. "Ok," Audrey sighed, "I understand the protocol portion and I'm not mad about you not telling me. But this is a lot to take in. Especially the danger aspect of all of this," Audrey said in shock as she looked out the floor to ceiling windows.

"I understand if you don't want to continue our relationship due to the danger part. But S.H.I.E.L.D. does have protective measures in affect in case anything were to happen," Phil assured, hoping that she didn't end their relationship.

"Oh Phil, I'm not going to break up with you, so you can get that out of your head right now," Audrey said as she leaned in to kiss him lightly. "Besides, I'm sure you can protect me and Lucas with no trouble. We saw how you handled yourself in a battle," she teased before kissing him again.

"Ok, that's enough sap for one afternoon. Agent, introduce us to this lovely little lady," Tony said as he interrupted the couple. Audrey quirked an eyebrow while Phil glared slightly.

"Yes Son of Coul, we wish to meet the mother of this delightful child!" Thor boomed as Lucas laughed on his shoulders.

"Son of Coul?" Audrey asked as the two of them walked over to join the others.

"Don't ask, I don't get it either. Audrey, you already know Clint and Natasha, a.k.a Hawkeye and Black Widow," Phil pointed to the two assassins who waved in reply. "This is Dr. Bruce Banner, a.k.a the Hulk," Phil introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Bruce said while shaking Audrey's hand. Audrey smiled and replied in kind.

"This is Captain Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America," Phil pointed out next. Audrey and Steve exchanged pleasantries with kind smiles. "And our resident demigod Thor," Thor bowed slightly over Audrey's hand and pressed a light kiss to it.

"An honor to meet you, Lady Audrey. You have made Son of Coul a very happy man this past month and a half," Thor said in his typically loud voice. Audrey smiled slightly in embarrassment while Phil coughed lightly in similar embarrassment. Lucas giggled loudly at his mom and Phil.

"And Stark doesn't need an introduction," Phil said with a shrug before reaching up to take Lucas off Thor's shoulders.

"What do you mean by that, Agent?" Tony asked in an insulted tone. Audrey just laughed lightly and the upset billionaire before focusing on Phil and Lucas talking about Phil's job.

"You know, Thor wasn't exaggerating when he said you've made Phil very happy," Natasha said as she popped out of nowhere behind Audrey. Audrey jumped slightly before calming down.

"I know he's made me and Lucas very happy as well. When I agreed to become more than friends with Phil, I never would have imagined that I'd be in Stark Tower, surrounded by superheroes, and watching my son agree to play videogames with said superheroes. I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything," Audrey said as she watched Lucas, Tony, and Clint set up Super Mario Smash Bros. Lucas was between Phil and Clint, leaning against Phil with a large smile on his face.

"Clint and I once interrogated him on why he was single. The way we saw him and still do is that he's calm, efficient, and willing to give anyone a chance even if they don't deserve it. We couldn't understand why he was single when he had so much going for him," Natasha started while watching the boys play. Audrey turned her attention towards the red-head. "He said that he didn't want just any relationship. He wanted a relationship that meant something to him. One in which he felt a connection with someone. I guess, he finally found that relationship," Natasha said with a small smile before going over to join the others as audience to the game in which both adults were losing horribly to one child. Audrey stood, stunned at what Natasha said to her before smiling brightly and walking over to sit next to Phil and root her son on. Phil may be part of a secret organization and work with the Avengers, but he was also the most amazing man she's ever met and she wasn't about to let him go.

**Now that Audrey and Lucas know, it's time to meet Director Fury and the ladies of some of our beloved Avengers. Let me know how you want the meeting with Director Fury to go! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's time for an update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: I'm a Mother, You Can't Scare Me

A week had passed since Audrey and Lucas found out about Phil's job in S.H.I.E.L.D. and Audrey's head was still spinning with everything that had changed. She and Lucas were on first name basis with the Avengers and were invited to have dinner with them to meet the girls behind the Avengers.

"Can you believe everything that's happened Mommy?" Lucas asked as he bounced on his Mom's bed while she finished her makeup.

"To be honest, sweetheart, I'm still trying to wrap my head around things. It's certainly a change though, and you know how I feel about change," Audrey said with a smile as she walked out of her bathroom to join her son on her bed.

"Change is the spice of life!" Lucas exclaimed with a giggle as he jumped on his mom. "Are you ready to go now?" Lucas asked with a teasing tone as he sat on his mom's lap. Audrey rolled her eyes before tickling her son.

"Yes I'm done now you miscreant. Get your jacket and we'll get going," Audrey said after tickling her son into submission. Still laughing, Lucas bounced off the bed and ran towards his room. Audrey watched him go with a smile before sighing and flopping back on her bed. "This is certainly an interesting 'spice' in my life, that's for sure," Audrey said softly while staring at her ceiling.

"Mommy, we're going to be late," Lucas said from the doorway. With a deep breath, Audrey pushed herself up with a smile and made to grab her son who screamed in fake fear and dashed out of the room with Audrey hot on his heels.

**Scene Change**

"So you've been with this woman for almost 2 months and you don't even bother to tell us ladies? Harsh G-man," Darcy said with fake irritation. "I mean come on! I thought we formed a friendship!" Darcy exaggerated with a pout.

"Darcy, please, he wasn't even sure that she was going to stay after finding out about everything," Jane said from her place next to Thor. Pepper voiced her agreement before walking over to a slightly nervous Phil.

"Don't worry about a thing, Phil. I promise that all of us," Pepper said while giving a pointed look to Darcy who stuck her tongue out, "will be on our best behavior. I'm sure she's a wonderful woman and you won't have to worry about her son," Pepper said with a reassuring smile. Phil gave her his signature half smile before everyone was distracted by the sound of the elevator. Phil's smile grew larger and warmer as Audrey and Lucas walked out with smiles.

"Hey Handsome," Audrey said as she walked over to Phil. Phil chuckled before bringing her into his arms and kissing her lightly. "I love seeing you in jeans," Audrey said with a flirty tone and wink.

"Hello yourself, Beautiful, you certainly look amazing in a dress," Phil said with an equally flirty tone.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, G-man is flirting! Miracles happen after all!" Darcy shouted in amusement. Phil groaned under his breath as Audrey tried to stifle her giggles. Lucas on the other hand had no qualms about laughing and was laughing loudly. "Come on G-man, you can make out later. We want to meet these two already," Darcy continued with a smirk. The other two ladies nodded in agreement with matching smirks in place.

"Audrey, Lucas, I would like you to meet Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis, and Dr. Jane Foster," Phil introduced with a half-smile. Pepper was the first to walk over and hug Audrey close.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Pepper said to Audrey before kneeling down to be at Lucas's height. "And you are a handsome young man," Pepper said with a bright smile that grew when Lucas blushed lightly.

"So you're the two that have been making G-man here sigh dreamily. Great to meet ya two," Darcy said with a smile as she hugged Audrey and Lucas. "You, little man, are officially, the cutest kid I've ever met. You're sitting with me, kiddo," Darcy said with a wink and a smile.

"It's great to meet you both," Jane said with a shy smile that Audrey returned whole heartedly. With introductions out of the way, everyone settled around to talk and have a good time. Lucas was taken by the Avengers to play some games while the ladies stayed behind to chat. "So how do you feel, being part of the girls behind the scenes?" Jane asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm not quite sure how to feel. Phil is the first man I've been in a relationship with since Lucas was born. But I'm still trying to wrap my mind around all of this. I mean, for almost two months, I just thought he worked some boring government job that most people complain about. Then I find out he's part of a secret organization. It's a bit overwhelming," Audrey replied honestly. Pepper, who was sitting closest to her, pulled her into a side hug with an understanding laugh.

"Trust me, when Tony started all of this Iron Man business, I didn't know what to do either. Especially when he asked me to pull out the first arc reactor out of his chest," Pepper said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I tazzed Thor when he first crash landed on Earth and Jane hit him twice with the van," Darcy said with a giggle. "So you're not the only one who's confused on what to do in situations like this," she said with a reassuring tone.

"Ladies, if may interrupt, it's time for dinner," Phil said as he walked up behind Audrey and kissed her on the temple. With smiles all around, dinner turned out to be quite the affair. Tony and Bruce got into a science conversation that no one could follow, Clint and Natasha talked about some of the terrorizing they did to junior agents with Darcy, Jane and Thor talked about the different realms with Lucas listening in rapt fascination, Pepper and Audrey talked about Pepper's job as CEO while Phil and Steve conversed about security measures.

"So there really are such things as elves and trolls?" Lucas asked Thor with an awed expression. Thor laughed in his typically loud fashion.

"Yes young one, they are such things," Thor said with a smile. Lucas bounced in excitement. Everyone laughed at the now overjoyed boy. The merriment however was cut short by the sound of the elevator. Everyone looked over and stared questioningly at the imposing figure in the elevator.

"Director, what brings you here?" Phil asked in a bland tone as he stood up from his seat next to Audrey.

"I'm here to meet the woman and her child you're seeing," Fury said in an equally bland tone. Audrey quirked an eyebrow at the man while Lucas shifted nervously and started slouching down in his seat. To a small 6-year-old, a tall dark man with an eye patch is pretty scary. "Ms. Lake, I would like to speak with you, in private," Fury said with a pointed look.

"If he looks that imposing with one eye, I don't want to know what it was like when he had both," Audrey muttered loudly enough for everyone at the table to hear her. Tony and Clint laughed loudly while the others tried to suppress their laughs. With a blank face, Audrey followed the director into the living room. "May I ask what this is all about?" Audrey asked in a calm tone.

"You were made aware of Agent Coulson's line of work last week. I'm sure he explained what we do and how we operate," Fury said while keeping his back to her. Audrey popped a hip and crossed her arms with a quirked eyebrow.

"He did. Are you going to try and talk me into reconsidering my relationship with Phil?" Audrey asked with a slight edge.

"Coulson is my one good eye, and that makes me suspicious of everyone that gets close to him," Fury said while turning to face the unimpressed woman. "You need to make sure that this is what you want, because I won't tolerate a woman getting in the way of Phil doing his job," Fury said with a warning evident in his voice. Audrey looked down towards the ground with a huff before bringing her head back up to glare at Fury.

"I understand that you and he are close friends, but that gives you no right to try and frighten me away from him. Not that you would have succeeded. I'm a mother with a 6-year-old little boy; I've seen more horrifying sights in 6 years than you, Director. I'm dead set on staying with Phil for as long as possible, so nice try," Audrey said with a sweet smile before turning on her heel and walking back towards the rest of the group. Director Fury watched in slight amusement as Audrey and Phil conversed with Lucas piping up with his own comments.

"It's about time you found someone, Phil," Fury said before leaving the communal floors with a small smile.

**Well everyone is now introduced to Audrey and Lucas! Let me know what you want to have happen next! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update time! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Cliché Moments

"Audrey, I am a master spy and assassin and Pepper has years of experience babysitting the man child she's dating, I'm sure we can handle a 6-year-old boy," Natasha said as she gently pushed Audrey over to where her boyfriend of 2 and ½ months, Phil, was standing.

"I don't doubt you and Pepper to take care of Lucas. What I doubt is the men staying out of trouble and including Lucas in their mischief," Audrey said with a huff before taking over her own walking. Phil chuckled lightly as he brought her into a warm hug. "I'm a mother, I'm allowed to worry," she said as her last defense.

"I know, luv, but Nat and Pepper and I'm sure Jane and Darcy will keep a close eye on Lucas. And he's a good kid, so I'm sure he'll stay out of trouble," Phil assured before kissing her temple and squeezing her closer. Audrey sighed in defeat before lifting her head and pecking Phil on the lips. "Ready to go now?" he asked teasingly.

"Wait!" Lucas shouted as he bound down the hallway. "I love you, mommy. Have a fun night. Bye Phil, have a fun," Lucas said as he hugged both of them around their waists.

"I love you too, sweetheart. You behave for Natasha and Pepper," Audrey said as she bent down to kiss her son's forehead.

"We'll see you when we get back, kiddo," Phil said as he ruffled Lucas's hair. With final goodbyes, Phil and Audrey left the tower for their movie date. Lucas turned to face his babysitters for the evening and smiled. Natasha just chuckled and Pepper sighed with a smile.

"So mini-man," Pepper started as she walked over and hugged Lucas to her, "what do you want to do tonight? We can watch movies, play games," Pepper listed off.

"Movies," Lucas decided with a firm nod. "Are the others going to join us?" Lucas asked as he and Pepper walked over to the living room.

"I'll go see who wants to join," Natasha said as she walked over to the elevator, leaving Lucas and Pepper to pick out the movie. "Boys, Pep, Lucas, and I are going to watch a movie; want to join?" Nat asked as she strolled into the lab. She paused as she spied all 5 men in there. "What are you up to?" she asked warily.

"Nothing," they all chimed at once, wincing at how obvious they sounded. Natasha quirked an eyebrow in skepticism at all of them.

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Tony clarified with what he hoped was an innocent smile. "So movie night? I'm in," he continued with a more genuine smile. The others quickly agreed before following the red-headed spy out and back up to the communal floors. "Do you think Phil and Audrey are actually watching the movie?" Tony asked with a lewd smirk. Barton chuckled and Bruce shook his head in fond exasperation. Steve and Thor just looked on confused.

"Why wouldn't they be watching the movie?" Steve asked naively. Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha quirked eyebrows at him. "What? I thought the whole point of going to a see a movie is to actually watch the movie," Steve said in confusion. "What else would you be doing?" he asked innocently.

"You're such a virgin, Cap," Clint said with a chuckle. Steve just grew more confused while Thor started linking the pieces together before looking at his teammates in shock.

"People will actually do that in such places?" Thor asked in shock. The others minus Steve nodded their heads yes with smirks. "I do not think that Son of Coul and Lady Audrey would engage in such activities in such a place," Thor said with conviction. Steve sighed in annoyance at being the only one who wasn't getting it.

"What else would someone be doing other than watching a movie at a movie theatre?" Steve asked in frustration as they all exited the elevator. Pepper spun around in her seat with a shocked look on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?! Tony, don't you dare poison Steve's mind with your…inappropriate comments," Pepper scolded, being conscious of Lucas sitting next to her. Lucas either wasn't paying attention or didn't care what the adults were talking about.

"It sounds like they were talking about what kind of activities one can get into while watching a movie," Darcy chimed in as she walked out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn. Pepper glared at the intern before glaring at Tony. Steve, after finally catching on, blushed bright red and glared at Tony as well.

"What are my mom and Phil doing?" Lucas asked innocently as he finally seemed to tune into the conversation. All the adults froze in their places as they all tried to think of something quickly.

"Your mom and Phil are probably just cuddling next to each other while watching their movie, sweetie," Jane said with a bright smile as she walked out of the kitchen. "Most likely sharing a large popcorn," Jane said with a wink as she sat next to Lucas.

"Oh okay," Lucas said with a smile before leaning against Pepper's side with a giggle. Everyone relaxed and took their places to watch the movie.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Audrey sighed in content as she cuddled closer to Phil. Phil's arm around her shoulders tightened slightly at her movements. Only half of their attention was on the movie, the other half on each other. They were watching a romantic comedy and finding most of the dialogue to be corny but enjoyable.

"Do you ever feel like you're living a cliché?" Phil whispered in her ear. Audrey pouted in thought before giggling quietly.

"I do, but I love it. Claire calls me a walking cliché sometimes," Audrey said with another giggle. Phil's gentle but insistent fingers under her chin brought her smiling lips up for a brief kiss.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Phil said softly against her lips before taking them in another kiss. Audrey responded eagerly as she moved closer to Phil and opened her lips slightly. Taking the invitation, Phil gently probed through her lips to engage her tongue in a slow dance. Audrey gladly let Phil take the lead as she ran her hand up to his jaw. Phil's hand soon found its way into her long hair and the back of her neck, angling her head up a bit more to kiss her more thoroughly. They both pulled back breathless with smiles. "I could definitely get used to that," Phil said between heavy breaths. Audrey just blushed and nodded her head in agreement.

"We're behaving like teenagers," Audrey said after she finally caught her breath. "Making out in the back of a movie theatre while everyone else is watching the movie," she said with a giggle.

"Let's hope the others don't ask us to talk about the movie, because they'll definitely know we didn't pay attention," Phil teased with a smile before initiating another heated kiss.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Pepper watched Lucas with a gentle smile as he slept against her side with a small smile on his face. "Tony, I want to have a kid," Pepper said dreamily. Tony choked on his drink before finally managing to swallow and cough. The other's laughed quietly at the billionaire's frightened look.

"That's it, no more watching Lucas for you. It's giving you bad ideas," Tony said nervously. Pepper just rolled her eyes and gently pulled Lucas closer to her. Lucas responded by throwing a small arm around Pepper's waist and snuggling closer. "Dammit kid, you're not making this easier," Tony mumbled as he watched Pepper just melt at the sleepy affection.

"Oh give it up Stark. You know you'll do anything for Pepper. And that includes having a kid with her," Clint said before getting up off the couch. "Night ya'll," he said lazily as he walked down the hall. Thor and Jane were the next two to leave, bidding the others a good night before walking to their quarters. Darcy was fast asleep on Bruce's shoulder, preventing either of them from moving. Steve said a soft goodnight before gently ruffling Lucas's hair and leaving. Natasha just watched Lucas sleep on with a small smile. Tony clumsily made his way up and told Pepper he'll see her in their bedroom before kissing her sweetly and walking off.

"Can you imagine a younger version of Tony running around?" Bruce asked the girls quietly. Natasha shuddered in fear lightly while Pepper just went even dreamier. Bruce smiled at Pepper's expression. "You really do want a child, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"I really do. It might just be because of Lucas being around, but I really want a baby. Listening to Audrey talk about being a mom, she makes it sound so wonderful," Pepper said with a gentle smile as she moved some hair out of Lucas's face.

"She's also talked about how hard it is, don't forget that," Natasha pointed out. Pepper just nodded her head. Everyone looked up and watched with smirks as Phil and Audrey walked out with their lips attached. "Child in the room," Natasha said teasingly. The couple immediately broke apart with startled looks on their faces. "Stark was right, you didn't watch the movie at all," Nat teased as she got up and patted Phil on his uninjured shoulder. "Night everyone," she said as she walked off. Pepper and Bruce continued to smirk at the slightly embarrassed couple.

"Phil, I never thought you would be the type to make out in a theatre," Pepper teased with a smirk. Phil cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his neck lightly. "And Audrey, I guess what they say about quiet ones is true," Pepper continued with a wink. Audrey bit her lower lip and blushed even darker.

"Lucas fell asleep during the movie, I suggest taking him before Pepper gets any ideas," Bruce said before trying to wake Darcy gently. Audrey smiled gently as she moved around the couch and spotted Lucas cuddling into Pepper. "She told Tony that she wants a kid," Bruce said with a smirk.

"We missed a frightened Stark? I'll have to ask JARVIS for a copy of the video," Phil said with a smirk.

"I'll gladly oblige Agent Coulson," JARVIS's computerized British voice said quietly. "I will also make sure that Mr. Stark doesn't see the elevator footage," JARVIS said, sounding as though he was teasing the agent himself. Audrey and Phil both blushed once again. After some gentle maneuvering, Audrey now held a fast asleep Lucas in her arms.

"Goodnight everyone," Audrey said as she walked over to the elevator with Lucas. Phil quickly jumped into the elevator to take her to her car. "Tonight was amazing, Phil. I forgot how much fun making out in the back of a theatre could be," Audrey said with a slight blush.

"I did too. Thank goodness Lucas didn't see us when we got back," Phil said with a small chuckle. Audrey and Phil's attention was brought to Lucas as he stirred slightly and mumbled Phil's name. "I wonder what he's dreaming about," Phil said softly as he gently moved some of Lucas's hair from his forehead.

"Maybe he's dreaming about how wonderful you are," Audrey said with a gentle smile. "Because you've certainly been wonderful to the both of us," she continued before biting her lip nervously.

"Audrey," Phil said gently in encouragement as they stopped next to Audrey's car. Audrey took a deep breath before shifting Lucas over to one of her hips.

"Phil, I love you," Audrey said after a pause of hesitation. Phil could feel his heart skip a beat or two as he stared into Audrey's eyes, only seeing the truth in them. He smiled warmly as he carefully pulled Audrey and Lucas to him so he can kiss her sweetly.

"I love you too, Audrey. These 2 and ½ months have been the most amazing months of my life. I'm extremely lucky to have you and Lucas in my life," Phil said sincerely before he kissed her again and kissed Lucas on his forehead, accidently rousing the sleeping boy.

"I love you too, Phil," Lucas mumbled sleepily as rubbed his eyes. Phil's smile just grew larger and warmer as he watched Lucas try and wake up.

"I love you, Lucas," Phil said gently. "Next time, we all go out," Phil said to the both of them before bidding them goodnight. When he made it back up to the communal floor, he saw that Pepper was still there. "Shouldn't you be going to bed as well?" Phil asked lightly as he walked over to join her at the window.

"I will. You look very happy. Actually you look a lot happier than when you came back. Care to tell?" Pepper asked as she looked at Phil's reflection in the window.

"Audrey and Lucas told me they love me," Phil said with a warm smile and a sigh of content. Pepper beamed in joy. "And I told them that I love them," he continued with that same gentle smile. "Good night, Pepper," Phil said before walking to his quarters. Pepper jumped for joy and squealed girlishly before calming herself down and walking to hers and Tony's rooms.

**Yowsa this was a long chapter. So I tried to incorporate some mischief with Stark insinuating things and obviously with Phil and Audrey in the theatre. And I don't think 2 and ½ months is too early to say "I love you", especially if it's true. Let me know what you want to see next chapter! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Since I'm on a roll with my updating, here is the latest update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Mother's Sixth Sense

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but be on your best behavior," Audrey said to her smiling 6-year-old.

"You're right, you don't," Lucas chirped with a cheeky grin. Audrey quirked an eyebrow and reached to tickle her son. "Mercy, mercy!" Lucas shouted between bouts of giggling.

"That's what you get for being a little imp," Audrey said with a giggle. "Oh, looks like the girls are ready. I'll see you later, sweetheart," Audrey said before kissing Lucas on the forehead and standing up to join the girls. "You, gentlemen," She started, pointing at the gathered male Avengers, "behave," she finished with a wink. Tony and Clint scoffed in mock annoyance while Thor, Bruce, and Steve chuckled in amusement.

"We'll resist playing with sharp objects, don't worry mama bear," Clint said with a slight chuckle. With final laughs shared, the ladies all left to enjoy a day of shopping. "But I said nothing about pranking materials," he finished once the elevator doors closed. All the guys laughed at the archer. "Alright, so Coulson is busy doing paper work, much to his chagrin. That leaves us a good chunk of time to pull off our grand plan," Clint said like he was leading a group of soldiers.

"What are you guys planning?" Lucas asked with interest as he walked over and joined the others at the table. "And can I help?" he asked, pulling out the puppy eyes. The men looked at one another before smiling.

"You're in mini-man. Consider this your initiation. So remember tall, dark, and pirate?" Tony asked with a mischievous grin. Lucas nodded and shuddered minutely in memory of the imposing form of Fury. "Well, he kept something pretty big from all of us, so we're going to get him back for that," Tony explained.

"What did he hide from you guys?" Lucas asked. All of them took a moment to converse through gestures if they should tell the young boy. They ultimately looked at their leader, Steve, to see what he decided.

"Well, I don't think we can tell you the details, but it deals with Phil," Steve settled on vaguely. Lucas looked around at the men in shock before pouting with a glare.

"What's the plan?" he asked as seriously as a 6-year-old could. Steve chuckled in amusement and ruffled Lucas's hair lightly before they all launched into their master plan.

Meanwhile somewhere in New York, the girls were laughing and having a great time. Natasha, Pepper, and Audrey convinced Darcy and Jane to go antique shopping. They were in an old clothing store trying on various hats and taking pictures.

"So what do you think the boys are up to?" Darcy asked while snapping a photo of Audrey and Natasha wearing large sunhats with feathers and flowers around the band.

"Knowing them, probably horsing around. They're guys after all," Jane said as she contemplated trying on a blue cloche with a bright purple flower on the side. "Or Thor is trying to see how high he can throw Lucas," she said with a giggle. Audrey paused in picking up another hat before shrugging and grabbing the hat. "Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out for a moment," Jane said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh it's alright. I trust Thor," Audrey said with a smile, "but that doesn't mean I'm not worrying about that mental image," she continued with a teasing tone. "Darcy, that hat looks really good on you," Audrey complimented the poli-sci student. Darcy threw her a flirty wink before turning to admire the burgundy riding cap once again. "Do you guys think we could stop at this old book shop today?" Audrey asked timidly as they left the clothing store.

"Sure we can. Looking for a particular book?" Pepper asked with interest. Audrey nodded her head enthusiastically. "You're really excited to get this book," Pepper giggled with the other girls.

"What's the book?" Natasha asked as they window shopped. "Must be pretty old if you're looking in an antique store," she commented as she eyed an old decorated throwing knife in a window.

"You guys are going to think it's super dorky," Audrey said with a blush. All the girls stopped and looked at her curiously.

"Alright now you have no choice but to tell us," Pepper said with a smirk. "I'm going to take a guess and say it's a comic book," she continued. Everyone's smiles grew as they watched the blush on Audrey's face grew darker. "What comic?" she asked with an evil smirk.

"Alright, alright," Audrey said with an embarrassed giggle, "it's a mint-condition copy of Captain America. Happy now?" Audrey asked while trying to calm her blush down. Natasha busted out in loud laughter. The others, minus Audrey, joined in as the master assassin and spy almost fell over from her laughter. "Um, I didn't think it was that funny," Audrey said in concern.

"No, no, it's not that," Natasha said as she tried to calm herself down, "it's just that Phil collects Captain America memorabilia. He actually had a whole vintage set of trading cards," Nat explained before cutting herself off abruptly. The other women minus Audrey all grew somber, causing Audrey to look on in confusion.

"Alright, what are you not telling me?" Audrey asked after a minute of waiting. The others snapped out of their thoughts. Natasha recovered the quickest and took Audrey's shoulders in a gentle grasp.

"I think you should ask Phil. It's not really our place to say," Natasha said sincerely. Audrey watched her face before darting her eyes around the others and nodding in agreement.

**BACK WITH THE MEN**

All of the men made it easily into the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. base with no problems. Lucas gained a few curious and suspicious looks, but they were quickly averted at Clint's glare. Lucas walked with the men with wide eyes as he took in his surroundings.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?" Lucas asked nervously as he spied what look liked a high tech weapon be carried down the hallway. Bruce put a reassuring hand on Lucas's shoulder and brought him closer.

"If they let Tony in here, I don't see how you could be a threat," Bruce said with a smirk. "Now, do you remember your job?" Bruce asked quietly. Lucas nodded in enthusiasm while carefully checking his pocket to make sure his pranking weapon was still there. "Alright, so you are going to go with Clint while the rest of us run distraction. Then the both of you are going to meet up with us in the lab. Good luck, kiddo," Bruce said before he, Tony, Thor, and Steve entered the lab. Clint smirked and led Lucas to his "office".

"I hardly use this place, but all top agents get their own office," Clint commented when he opened the door and saw all the dust. "We're gonna have to be careful, can't leave evidence of us being here," he commented as he looked around. "Alright, come here buddy," Clint motioned as he stood underneath the air vent. Lucas smiled widely as he sat on Clint's shoulder and followed his directions on opening the vent cover. "Ok, so just keep going straight and you'll reach Fury's office in no time. Give me 5 minutes to get Fury out of his office. Good luck buddy," Clint said as he watched Lucas carefully climb into the vent.

"5 minutes and then I drop in. And then I just walk out?" Lucas checked, his head being the only thing visible in the ceiling. Clint thought for a moment and shrugged in agreement. "Won't someone be concerned that a civilian just walked out of the Director's office?" he asked in concern.

"Hill will be busy keeping an eye on our mad scientists and everyone gives his office a wide berth. You'll be just fine," Clint assured before saluting and walking out. With a deep breath, Lucas made his way as quietly as he could.

**WITH THE WOMEN**

Audrey paused in her comic search and looked up in contemplation. After a moment, she sighed in defeat and reached for her cell phone.

"What's up?" Darcy asked as she watched Audrey dial Phil's cell number.

"When you were a kid, did it ever feel like your mom knew everything that you were doing, even if you shouldn't be doing it?" Audrey asked the collected group. Everyone nodded in reply. "Well, it's one of the genetic traits that all women have that's activated once they have children. It's a sixth sense that alerts moms to when their children are up to no good. It's along the same line as 'eyes in the back of the head' thing," Audrey explained while waiting for Phil to pick up. The other women blinked in astonishment at what they were just told. "Hey, honey. Did the others come into the headquarters?...They did?...Was Lucas with them by any chance?...Uh huh…I just have this feeling that they're up to something that's all…Yes it's a mother instinct thing…Alright, thank you…I love you too, bye," Audrey hung up her cell and went back to searching through the comics in front of her. The others just looked at one another before shrugging and going back to what they were looking at.

**WITH THE MEN**

Everyone was laughing as they watched the live feed of Director Fury scratching uncontrollably in the control room. It was during their high-fiving that Phil Coulson entered the lab. All noise ceased as everyone eyed the agent. Phil quirked an eyebrow at the gathered men and boy before he sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders.

"I'm positive that all of you were in some way involved in the itching powder prank on the director," Phil commented without asking. "When Audrey called me, I just thought she wanted me to check up on all of you. However after seeing what is going on with the director, I guess I shouldn't have dismissed her concerns so easily," Phil continued. Lucas pouted cutely when he realized why they were being busted.

"Wait, it was Audrey that tipped you off? How on Earth could she have known what we were doing?" Tony asked before he flinched after realizing he just outted everyone. Everyone turned to Tony with annoyed glares at his unconscious confession.

"Moms have a sixth sense. I never get away with anything. Even if it seems like I did at first, she always found out later," Lucas pouted. Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before coming to a decision.

"Lucas, you're going to stay with me in my office and we're going to discuss what we tell your mom. The rest of you, I don't know what to do with. Come on, Lucas," Phil said before turning and leading a pouting Lucas back to his office.

The women arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters around 5 p.m. Pepper and Jane split to head towards the lab to give their respective boyfriends an earful for pranking the director while Darcy tagged along to get the whole thing on video. Natasha led Audrey to Phil's office, knowing that Lucas, Clint, and Phil would be there. Natasha skipped the knocking and walked right in with a smirk.

"So Barton, got yourself busted I see," Natasha teased with a larger smirk. Audrey walked in and quirked an eyebrow at her son. Lucas knew that look. His mom was waiting for him to tell her what happened and to try and defend himself. Lucas took a deep breath before spilling the story out as fast as he could in hopes of getting to his defense quicker.

"I joined in on the prank because the director kept something about Phil hidden from everyone!" Lucas exclaimed as his defense before growing curious. Audrey and Lucas both noticed Phil tensing at the mention of why they pulled the prank. "What happened, Phil?" Lucas asked curiously. Audrey turned her curious gaze to Phil, but her expression also carried concern. Natasha and Clint decided it was time for them to get going and discreetly snuck out of the office. Phil took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself.

"It occurred just before the Battle of New York with Loki and Chitauri," Phil started after a few moments. "I foolishly went after Loki with an experimental weapon, hoping to stop him at the most and stall him at the least. What I didn't expect was for a clone to come up behind me," Phil continued as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and loosened his tie. Audrey moved to stand closer to Phil. Her gaze filled with deep concern as Phil's eyes showed all the emotions he was feeling. Lucas stood in front of the desk in fear and concern as well. "The clone stabbed me through my shoulder. According to the medical team, the spear pierced just right of my heart, barely missing it," Phil said as he unbuttoned and revealed the scar that was left behind from the spear as well as the surgery. Audrey and Lucas both gasped in shock. Audrey's shaking hand moved slowly towards the scar tissue, almost afraid to touch it. She raised a questioning gaze to Phil and he nodded his consent for her to continue. Audrey's touch on the scar tissue was hesitant and light, almost afraid of hurting him. Phil watched as her expression changed from terrified to angry and to concern. Raising his gaze, he watched as Lucas moved around the desk to hug at his waist desperately. "I flat lined a couple of times before I was stabilized. But by the time I was stabilized, the Avengers already thought I was dead and were fighting. Fury hid the fact that he knew I was alive until the day that I met you two. I was released from medical a couple days before," Phil explained as he started to fix his attire.

"When you said your job was dangerous, my mind went straight to all of those cliché spy movies. I couldn't imagine," Audrey began before choking up. Lucas just tightened his grip on Phil's waist.

"I'm glad Loki has horrible aim," Lucas mumbled, causing the adults to laugh lightly. "If he had better aim, then you wouldn't be here," Lucas continued. Audrey and Phil both shared a loving look to each other and to Lucas. The tender bonding moment was interrupted when Phil jerked slightly and stared at his door. Audrey and Lucas both looked at him confused before shifting their gazes to the door as well. With a barely audible sigh, Phil broke the embrace he had on Audrey and Lucas and walked over to his door. With a bland look, he pulled the door open, causing all the Avengers as well as Jane, Darcy, and Pepper to fall forward.

"How did you know we were here?" Thor asked after everyone got back onto their feet.

"It doesn't take a genius to know when their being eavesdropped on. And I'm a highly trained agent. And shouldn't all of you men be reporting to the director to inform him that you were the perpetrators?" Phil explained with a bored tone. Lucas pouted at the reminder of the prank and pouted even further when he noticed his mom give him a stern look.

"Don't even think for a second that I didn't remember about the itching powder, young man. Mothers never forget," Audrey told her son. All the women and Phil laughed at the pouts all the men were sporting. All of the pouts were exactly the same, proving that men and boys are just as bad as one another.

**Well this was a long chapter. But I was addressing a few things that some of you have asked/pointed out. So the title has been incorporated slightly in that Audrey collects old comics and Phil **_**had**_** his cards. More of that will be brought in at later chapters. I also decided to make Lucas more believable as a kid and have him get in trouble. And in my opinion, Fury had the itching powder coming to him. Let me know if ya'll want a side-story about Fury's day during the prank! And it was time for Audrey and Lucas to find out just how close they were to never meeting Phil. And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks!**


End file.
